Live a little Remus!
by GingerWeasley98
Summary: Remus is fed up with being the boring, quiet one of the four Marauders, so when they sneak out, things begin to get a little out of hand...
1. In the Common Room

**I do not own Harry Potter, all rights are J.K Rowling's! This is my first fanfic, so please read and review! Thank yaaa 3**

Remus sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, lounging by the fire. He picked up his parchment and quill, and began to start his charms essay. It was due on Monday, more than 5 days away, but he liked to start things early. He had had so much homework, it was unbelievable. He didn't know how James and Sirius could do it. They both managed to have time to do all their schoolwork, play Quidditch and have time to go and see their (in Sirius's case, many) girlfriends. James often did ask Lily Evans, a pretty red-haired girl who was also in Gryffindor, to help, but that was only so he could get close to her. But she did always do a good job. Peter, well, Peter had to slog away at the work even more then he did. Though, now Remus thought about it, he always seemed to have tons of spare time as well.

'How unfair.' He grumbled to himself. Just as he was starting to work on his essay again, the portrait door flew open, and the other three Marauders came clambering through.

'Reeeeeeeeemuuuuuuuus!' Sirius yelled, flying through the air and landing in Remus's lap. He enveloped Remus in a massive hug, before sliding off his lap, and landing just in front of his feet. James and Peter had now joined them, and also settled themselves at his feet, eyes wide and appealing.

Remus huffed. 'What do you want?' he asked the trio.

'What? What? Us want anything? What would ever give you that idea?' Peter started, cheekily.

'But now you mention it…' James said.

'LETS SNEAK INTO HOGSMEADE TONIGHT! GO AND GET SWEETS!' Sirius yelled, once again jumping into Remus's arms.

'I have so much homework to do; look I've only just started this charms piece for Flitwick! I have way too much to do!' He said, not meeting their eyes. He grabbed his quill back off the table and started furiously scribbling away on his parchment.

James, Peter and Sirius pouted. They shared a mischievous grin, and Sirius held up his fingers, counting don from three to one.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !' They yelled as they hauled Remus out of his chair. Each grabbing an arm or a leg, they chucked him into the air.

'Say that you'll come or we'll never let you down!' Cackled james.

'NEVER! I'D RATHER DIE!' Laughed Remus.

'That can be arranged!' Sirius chuckled, as they threw Remus up again.

'Fine! Fine! I'll come! Put. Me. Down! I promise I'll come!'

'Good!' The three of them lowered him to the ground and he fell with a satisfying thump.


	2. Getting to HoneyDukes

**Please read and review! Any constructive criticism would be handy! Thank you! 3**

Sirius awoke at exactly 1 am the next morning. He tip-toed over to James' bed and lightly shook him awake.

'Wha – wha – whatdoyawant?' James asked sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'It's 1am. Time to go!' Even in the darkness James could still see Sirius' impish grin.'I'll wake up the other two sleeping beauties, while you go and get dressed.'

He then proceeded to do the same to Peter and Remus. They all quickly dressed into simple jeans and hoodies, before slipping out of the portrait hole and capered down the corridor. They had made it all the way to the third floor, right around the corner from their destination without a single flaw in their rapidly constructed plan. Just as Sirius was about to run around the bend and open the tunnel, when Remus spotted that Professor Dumbledore was coming around the corner. He pulled his friend back, and they flattened themselves into the shadows,pulling the invisibilty cloak James owned over the four of them. It was an incredibly tight and awkward moment for the three of them as they were all pushed against each other. They waited until their teacher had passed, before running as quickly as possible to the statue.

'Careful Padfoot! Thank god for our map!' James panted. 'We'd be dead without it!'

They finally made it to the statue of One-eyed Witch, tapped her hump, and made their way down the tunnel. It was dark, damp and dense inside the tunnel, with a lingering musty smell that invaded each of their nostrils without pemission. There were spiders hanging off the ceiling, their pale webs a death trap for Peter, who continually fell into them.

'Eurgh!' Peter shivered. 'I hate this tunnel! It gives me the creeps!'

'Aww is ickle Peter-kins scared? Does he want a cuddle? Come here little baby-Wormtail!' Sirius smirked as he grabbed Peter into a rib-crunching hug. James and Remus grinned and walked on towards the end of the passageway. They came to a huge oak door. It was covered in craters and crevices,and mouldering with age.

'Alohomora,' Remus whispered. The door creaked open, revealing a flight of steps that entered HoneyDukes.

'After you Moony!' James said, his voice suddenly becoming polite and gentlemen-ish.

'Why thank you Prongs, how kind of you to offer me your door holding services!' Remus replied, his voice equally as posh. He walked down the steps and into the cellar. He was joined by Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail (who had just about recovered from his hug with Sirius!).

'Right then!' Sirius grinned, rubbing his hands together. 'What to eat first?'


	3. Race and Chase

They walked into the main store of Honeyedukes. There were piles upon piles of multi-coloured sweets, all bottled up and stacked neatly in rows. Every type of candy you think of was there and it made their mouths water. Remus could see his three friends were itching to get their hands on the confectionery, especially Sirius. Sirius's parents never seemed to give him any money for sweets, so he wasn't surprised that he was eager. He also, as with James, did it for the thrills. They constantly wanted an adrenaline rush, and found that through breaking the rules.

Remus wasn't so sure about all of the stealing. He too was poor, and didn't always get stuff he wanted, but was taking things the right way to go about it?

James saw he was looking apprehensive and chucked him a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans.

'Come on Moony!' he said. 'Don't be a spoilsport!'

Ignoring the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, he opened up his jelly beans.

Remus chuckled as he saw James and Sirius trick Wormtail into eating a Canary cream, and all three of them were on the floor howling with laughter when he ended up lying on the floor after just having been transformed into a large bird and back!

'Have a Fizzing Whizbee!'James yelled at Remus.

'Pfft, no thanks! They've got Doxy droppings in them!' Remus yelled back.

James spat out the Whizbee he had just been chewing on, making a disgusting gagging sound.

'Eurgh! That's manky! Why the hell would anyone want to do that? It's gross!' He summoned over a box of Droobles best blowing gum, opened the packet, took out some gum and chucked the rest over to Peter.

'Guys, I think this is enough. We should leave. We shouldn't be here, this is wrong!' Remus suddenly stopped. He had suddenly become aware of how much they had taken.

'Oh come on Moony! Don't be so serious!' Sirius laughed.

'No! I think this is wrong! We shouldn't be doing this!' Remus shouted furiously.

'Oh shut up Remus and have some fun!' James laughed at his friends expression.

But quiet Remus was gone. He knew what they were doing was wrong, and needed to get the message to his friends. He picked up the jar of chocoballs, and threw it on the floor.

CRASH!

The jar smashed into pieces, sweets littering the floor. It worked, now he had all 3 pairs of eyes on him

'Now, List-'

OOOHWEEEOHHWEEE!

The HoneyDukes alarm screeched into life, scaring all of the Marauders. They dropped the sweets they were holding and grabbed their wands. They held their wands outstretched, facing men in black coats emerging through the now dark shop.

'Come on!' James yelled. 'Over there!' He grabbed his friends and pulled them towards a small opening in the door, past some of the guards. Stumbling through the darkness, Remus felt a firm hand grab his shoulder.

'Stupefy!' he yelled, hitting the guard square in the face. From the light the wand produced, he saw the guard fly backwards, smashing into a shelf. Huge numbers of bottles and jars tumbled down on top of him, burying him completely.

They finally made it out into the street, still being chased. James found a small dark alley way, where he pulled his four friends into. Even with the events of everything, Remus still smiled at the fact Peter was lying on the floor. He's probably never done so much exercise in his life! Suddenly he felt awful. It was his fault that they were in this predicament in the first place! He had no right to be so judgemental, even if he didn't say it out loud! He bent down, offered his handout to Peter and pulled him up.

'Guys...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get us into trouble..' He trailed off and stared at the floor.

Sirius put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'It wasn't your fault Moony, we should have listened to you! We areas much to blame in this as you! Now come on, we need to get back to Hogwarts.'

James produced the invisibility cloak, and the four of them slipped away in to the night.


End file.
